Fever
by a.k.a ettie
Summary: Edward is now 19. Gone is the lanky, nonsence type of girl. In her place his every man's dream. Or so we think until she meets the man of her dreams for the second time in her life. SxE lanuage and adult themes. CH 1 and soon CH 2 edited and reposted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Cowboy Bebop.**

**This is a repost of chapter. I've edited chapters 1 and 2, I think they sound a lot better than they did. Please enjoy.**

**Fever**

_**Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV who? Its just Ed.**_

There were still three human occupants and one canine on board the Bebop after Spike's death five years ago; however the Bebop crew hadn't been the same. It had all affected them, even Ein.

Five long years on the Bebop Edward had always been self-sufficient. She taught herself many things; how to walk, talk and speak like a lady with perfect poise and confidence among other things. A young woman of 19-years-old Edward was not longer the gangly, lanky, loud kid; now in replacement was a stunning knock-out. Jet and Faye usually used her as bait for bounties; Jet was not a looker with the ladies or men for that matter and with Faye she always had an air of sluttiness that many guys never found too appealing. Edward was the embodiment of sophistication of the new-aged woman.

Thick red-orange hair waved down resting just above her hips; long, toned legs – which Faye was even envious of; and then there were her eyes. The most prominent and first feature people noticed about Edward were her eyes. Bright, shining and gold – almost the colour aged butterscotch. It left bounties hypnotised proof that she was the master of the craft. Unfortunately, but sometimes fortunately they never revealed her true emotions…they were always mysterious and cautious. She could play and deceive anybody with her eyes. They could portray any image she wanted to.

"Ohhhh," Edward stretched, "another typical day ahead."

"You never know what could happen, Ed." Jet said. Faye past by Jet and sat down opposite him on the couch.

"Oh come off it Jet, Ed's right. Another normal, boring dull day on this ship," Faye drawled lazily letting out a long heavy sigh.

"Well I'm off then. Exploring," she walked off Ein in tow.

"Have fun." Ed ignored Faye's jibe at her mocking sentiment. Over the years she had grown a solid tolerance towards Faye's comments and sometimes her very presence after all she was family.

With a few minor exterior adjustments in physical appearance Spike's Swordfish (II) was Ed's own. However it couldn't get away without overhauling the outdated computer technology in the relic. Edward cruised across to Mars. She didn't put much thought into her exploration. She travelled to Mars.

Entering a derelict bar she sat down and ordered a cup of coffee and warm milk for Ein from a barman obviously dissatisfied with life. Ed overheard only a few words from his mutterings "shit-hole, rejects, damned worthless". Ignoring him, she booted on her hand-held PC researching some sites to see.

She saw the sites her computer came up with, but she could no longer deny the real reason she came to Mars and jetted to the actual destination: Mars' main planetary hospital renowned for their cryogenics laboratory. She left Ein to fend for himself by the Swordfish. She buttoned her coat to the top so her gun holster wouldn't cause any trouble. She knew where she headed, but she decided to walk without purpose so as not to bring attention to herself. She peered into wards of sick children, pregnant irritated women, wounded men and nurseries full of shrieking babies.

She slid into a part of the building requiring her skills as an expert hacker through bio-security, password coded protected entries. She quickly bypassed the supposedly 'impenetrable' security and stood facing a door with big black lettering: _Cryogenic Laboratory. Strict personnel admittance only. Intruders may be prosecuted_ was stencilled in smaller type. Her heart began to thump inside her rib cage making her uncomfortable. But that was as close as she got to the actual lab itself. Her sixth sense kicked in too late. "HEY YOU," called out a guard, "You shouldn't be here." He was heavy-set with burly features not that it bothered Ed. Size was never indicative of the winner in a hand-to-hand combat.

"Yeah, you're right." She giggled decided to play it easy as a stupid ditz. She didn't feel it necessary to make a commotion about it. She let herself be escorted out of the building. But just before she was led to the exit she heard the door handle turn and open behind her. She looked behind for a peek only to be disappointed to see the solid chest of the security guard. He glared down at her; she gave him an impish innocent smile.

"Oh well. C'mon Ein better get back home I guess." She climbed into the Swordfish ready to fly home. She smiled to herself – Bebop her home. It always surprised her to find that it just came out involuntary. Pondering about ti made her upset to know that one of them was gone – Spike – was that missing person.

Eventually she thought that without Spike it would not be home much longer, she'd have to move on. She pressed the ignition button once…twice…and then a third time. Edward let out a string of nasty expletives, "Fuck, shit, you miserable piece of fumbling crap." She tried to grip of things. Her temper could be bloody awful. "This can not be happening," she grumbled. Ein comforted her with a cry that made her feel much better.

After a half hour she had it shakily in the air and landed in a secluded area of trees to avoid a parking fee from the hospital.

"Better call Jet so he knows what's up." Still not impressed with the Swordfish she roughly handled the consol.

"Hey Ed, what's up?" greeted Jet.

"Fabulous news – the Swordfish is MIA. I'll have it fixed as soon as possible. I might be stuck here for a couple of days depends what's the damage," she explained cringing at the idea of crapping about in Mars' heat.

"Okay, take care. If the junk gives you too much of a hassle give me a shout."

"Thanks Jet. Bye." She signed out.

In the sterile abyss of the hospital the insides of the cryogenic lab buzzed with mild excitement.

"I see you've come to," a doctor pronounced.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, the next instalment.

Makoto – Thanks for the review. I hope I don't disappoint. Could I ask want you would want from this fic or even suggestions? Don't worry I don't plan on abandoning it any time soon or ever I've gotta rewrite twelve chapters! Thanks again.

**Fever**

**Family Reunion**

"Hmm?" a voice said, "What's going on?"

"Mr Spiegel you've been kept in cryogenic sleep until we could find a compatible way to awaken you. Data shows that you're not like the others. Quite unique apparently." The nurse answered.

"Aren't I supposed to be dead?" Spike slurred his words. His throat was dry and his mind groggy from the meds.

"Yes, but a someone brought you here after they found you half dead. Doctors decided to put you in cryogenic sleep."

"Argh." Spike tried to pull himself up with some difficulty and eventually managed to.

"Your doctor will soon be in to check up on you." She explained "Ah doctor." She said when she walked in. The nurse left him with the doctor.

"Mr Spiegel if I may say so you were quite the challenge." Spike managed to a sarcastic snort. "We'll be able to release you today actually. Your vitals display read-outs as if you've never been put to sleep. An achievement in itself." She smiled excited and proud that she was part of the cause.

"Yeah? How about now?" he asked roughly. Spike made to get up and his legs nearly gave way. The doctor caught him and helped steady himself. Giving into pride Spike decided to use the bed as support. "Where are my clothes?"

"We'll get you some shortly." The doctor did the compulsory check-up. She shone a torch in his eyes, stuck a stick in his mouth and stuck some contraption in both his ears, which started to agitate him. He was starting to get annoyed and just wanted to get out of wherever he was. "You are up to scratch however it would be better for your health to quit smoking. But your lungs are just as good as any's. The cryogenic water filtered the impurities out of you body." The doctor explained.

"Then why quit?" He grumbled "What year is it?"

"2076" the doctor supplied.

"Five years." He said just audibly.

He was not impressed with what the hospital had given to wear. He wore baggy denim jeans, sneakers and some old faded band shirt. He was not impressed at all. He kept tugging at the bottom of the shirt, which just met with the tops of his jeans. His cheeks started to get warm with embarrassment. Spike shielded his eyes from the bright sun but soon adjusted. Having no idea what he should do he started to roam the streets of the city just going where his feet took him. Looking up at the sky he saw a magenta coloured ship fly overhead. "Hey that looks like my ship." Luckily just as this was happening a taxi was nearing which stopped for Spike to get in. The driver gave Spike the once over in the rear-view mirror. Judging by what he was wearing he asked if he had any money. 'Shit' Spike thought. "Uh…no." Luckily Spike was just asked to get out without a gun pointed to face. Reluctantly he got out and watched as the magenta ship started to spiral out of control with smoke billowing out of it and landed or more likely crashed into a clearing in the trees. "Crap." He sighed "Wonder what's wrong with it?"

Ed had jumped out of the smoking mess and promptly started to kick the bottom side of the ship. "YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT." Ed yelled paused and then abruptly screamed in frustration. It had taken her at least 3 hours of labour fixing it...or so she thought. A rustle behind the bushes was heard to her left. By a learnt voluntary reflex she grabbed for her gun from its holster – ready - but strangely enough Ein started to wag his tail and cry trotting over to the sound. "Ein, Ein" Ed continued to whisper loudly. "Who's there?" Ed said firmly.

Spike cursed himself for not being stealthier. From what he could see some stranger in a white long coat, which peeked a very tight top and jeans. What caught him was the hair. It was so fiery. That was the word he had settled on. When she pointed the gun in his direction he felt himself put his hands up. 'What the hell Spike what are you doing?' Thinking it stupid he put them down and walked out from the bushes his hands in his pockets.

Someone emerged, someone that Ed thought looked very familiar. The sun was setting in front of her distorting her view, but she would never forget his face. "Spike?" Ed so shocked her voice wavered. "Who are you and how did you get my ship?" Spike said firmly ignoring the gun. Ed lowered her gun. "Spike, it's me. Don't you remember me?" Ed hoped he would. For the love of God she hoped he would. Spike thought for a moment hard and as quickly as possible. "No." Hurt seeped through every pore of Ed's body. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she held them back.

"Do you remember the Bebop? Faye and Jet?" Ed tested whether he remembered anything.

"Yeah. I remember them." Ed nodded slowly.

"Do you remember Ein and Ed?" This time it took a little longer and it hurt a little more too for Ed. But the response was the same as the last.

"Yeah I remember them. But how do you know all this? And you still haven't answered my question. Why do you have my ship?" Spike tried to keep calm, although he was losing his patience. _If this is the Swordfish Jet will be very sorry that he sold it._ Ed put her gun back in its holster and walked up to Spike. "Long time no see Spike. Too bad you don't recognise me. It's Ed. At the time the Bebop didn't have any money to spare for another ship so I'm using yours." Ed had a huge smile or maybe you could describe it as a grin plastered on her face. She was excited and all giddy. She stopped right in front of him and gave him the hugest bear hug one could possibly expect from someone like her. She noticed unfortunately that it wasn't returned. "Ed?" Spike said slowly his face scrunched up.

"Yes Spike."

"You've changed." He looked her up and down "A lot. No more Spike-person too." He observed. Ed just kept on smiling and shook her head no. Ein barked feeling somewhat left out. "Hey Ein." Spike bent down patting him on the head. _Never thought I'd miss a dog_ he thought. "So you're alive." It made the situation feel a lot more real to her by saying it.

"Yeah, cryogenics."

"Oh…When were you reawakened?" Ed asked.

"This afternoon."

"Oh." Ed seemed speechless really. She hadn't much else to say really. After a couple of awkward silent moments Spike broke it. "So how's Jet and Faye? And the Bebop?"

"They're fine. Just like they were five years ago."

"Looks like you're the only one who's changed."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So how long are we going to be here for?" Spike looked up at the ship.

"Hopefully we'll be leaving noon tomorrow."

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep. 'Nite." Spike stretched himself on a piece of grass and dozed off.

"Good night Spike." On the other hand Ed didn't get a moments wink of sleep. For some reason she cried. Maybe because she was overwhelmed or maybe because Spike didn't seem all that thrilled to see her. She had their reunion planned out differently…much more differently.

The next day Spike found a note written in neat cursive writing beside him that read:

Spike,

Gone to get supplies.

Ed.

"Well it's a big improvement from the chicken scrawl." Spike yawned deeply and noticed Ein by his side. He took off Ed's coat, which she must have put on him during the night. About fifteen minutes later Ed came back with two bags filled with food and a box full of parts she needed to repair the ship. "Morning'" Spike greeted Ed.

"Good morning Spike. How do you feel?"

"Alright. What you got in these?" he referred to the bags and package.

"These are for you." Handing him the two bags "And these are for the fighter." Spike raised his eyebrows then soon after nearly every packet of food and every bottle of drink were consumed.

"Sure you don't want some?" Spike asked for the second time.

"No thank you." Ed declined preparing to fix the ship. _Hmm…she really has changed. She acts normal, speaks normal. Hah, but she's no normal beauty_. He admitted to himself. "Oh" Ed searched through one of the bags "I got you this too. Hopefully it's bigger than that shirt you're wearing." He thanked her blushing. Short of staring at her Spike did a mental observation of Ed. _She is gorgeous….where the hell did that come from? Ed beautiful, okay, but gorgeous? Long lean legs, shiny hair, nice skin, big gold eyes…and she still has that natural blush…just a soft pink though now. OKAY Spike where is this going?_ His mind started to fill with thoughts of Ed. Of how different she was compared to the past. Ed was working on the Swordfish and like she had said the day before finished by noon and headed off for the for the Bebop.

Being a one man speed-fighter it became a little more than a tight fit with two bodies and a canine. One particularly memorable event was travelling through some turbulence exiting Mars' atmosphere. The result had Ed and Spike unexpectedly precariously jumping and stepping from foot to foot they're bodies swaying and evidently having one of Spike's hands landing on Ed's breast. His had shot so fast away from her chest he had nearly smacked himself in the face, his lanky form hunched in the fighter. Turbulence finished leaving one Earthing female and one Martian male very embarrassed and rather uncomfortable. However, the life-saver came in the form of one dog growl – towards Spike of course – in Ein's efforts made the two seem like they could act like nothing had happened. Ed mouthed an "I love you" to Ein. Spike just looked up to whoever he believed in and cursed himself. The remainder of the journey was ridden in silence. That was until Ed got too uncomfortable. Flipping out her wallet she showed him a photo of the Bebop and the gang all smiles; right after Spike and Faye had caught a generous bounty reward. No reaction came out of Spike when he looked at the photo. He was just looking at it with blank uninterested eyes. Like half-assing a bounty's face to memory. Spike handed the wallet back to Ed. Mixed feelings attacked at Ed. Hurt, confusion, worry, anger, resentment, guilt and sadness. Sadness because he hadn't shown any emotion. She asked herself if he had any left in him. _Best off to just leave him alone or should I help him? Help him from what Ed?_ She resolved to stay away from him.

They landed on the Bebop not as quickly as they hoped to escape the uncomfortable stillness. "Hey guys. Look who I brought." Ed said brightly, however a tad fake. She was still upset.

"Yo." Spike said casually stepping onto the deck.

"Spike?" Jet and Faye said in unison. Shock and disbelief had set on their faces.

"Yep." He replied.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Faye said slowly.

"No, its Spike in the flesh." Ed said a matter of factly.

"How?" Jet asked.

"Cryogenics." Spike said simply getting freaked out by Jet and Faye just staring at him.

"Buddy!" Jet suddenly said walking up to the deck and hugged Spike slapping him on the back, quite hard too.

"We're glad to have you back." She said and did a very un-like Faye gesture. She hugged Spike and inturn Spike had hugged back even if it was just a pat on the back. "Oh my God it's so hard to believe."

Ed flinched at the small gesture and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. _What is wrong with me?_ She asked herself. She couldn't bear the fake smile she kept plastered to her face so she retreated to her bedroom…not that anyone had noticed, which was fine with her. She didn't want to be bothered.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. See ya and take care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Cowboy Bebop.**

**Well, well, well**

Ed was still undisturbed in her bedroom two days after she had brought Spike home. During those two days she had kept herself in the walls of her bedroom. She immersed herself with other things to take her mind off Spike. She was glad that she could hear Jet laugh loudly and Spike's chuckles. _Just like the old days_ she thought and smiled.

On her third day of isolation she bolted from her room weaving her arms through her coat. "Gotta go, see ya guys," she picked up her pace as she left for the dock.

"Good luck Ed," Jet absentmindedly said.

"Huh? Good luck…" Spike trailed off puzzled.

"She's a bounty hunter. She's always in and out trying to catch some poor guy." Faye explained as if Spike should have known this information all along. "She sure has changes since she first came aboard," she added not wanting to be too harsh.

"Tell me 'bout it," Jet exclaimed.

"In what way?" Spike asked. Faye couldn't deal to be more patient now.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, clearly making her sign of incredulity apparent on her face.

"Well yeah, but she's been in her room for the past two and half days. What else?"

"Well she's grown," Jet supplied unhelpfully. Faye rolled her eyes and damned men at their lack of observation concerning the subtleties of change in a woman…and the obvious for that matter. "and matured." Jet added. _Just give it up Faye_ she thought to herself.

"Thank God for that too. I swore if she called me Faye-Faye one more time I'd've cut her tongue out. The goofing around and stupid shit she always did." Faye relived it for a moment shuddering.

"Yeah, you two are really helpful. 'Ed's grown up,'" Spike quoted Jet, "Really helpful" he repeated with a sigh.

"Y'know this started to happen about a week after we thought you were dead." Jet said a bit stung by Spike.

"Really? Any particular reason why though?" Spike asked. Jet thought him dying was particular enough.

"No," Faye said thoughtfully "Anyhow this is getting boring the novelty of you being alive is wearing off. I'm going to the races." She got up and stretched, "Hopefully Edward will have raked in some bounty encase I blow all of my money off."

Jet let a moment pass before he spoke again.

"We don't know why she suddenly grew up, matured…whatever. I'm worried about her though." He confided.

"And why would that be? She still seems happy, like before." Spike said.

"Yeah that's how she wants to be seen as. Happy, care-free, maybe even a little crazy, but its all just a cover. Before it was a goofy happy it came naturally now…sometimes it seems that she gets lost in what she _thinks_ she is. She reigns herself in…" Jet didn't know how to translate into words what'd he'd seen in Edward, "She's hiding something; slowly eating away at her." He concluded and got up to leave. Spike remained where he was going over thinking about what Jet had said about Edward. _What's wrong with you Ed? No longer the hacker you used to be? Father died and you didn't tell anyone? Long, lost secret lover? _He speculated. Bingo.

It was just after dinner that Ed sauntered in with a huge smile plastered on her face. Spike committed it to memory. Ed let out an old Edward squeal as she approached the table. _You're still in there somewhere_ Spike thought.

"Look." Ed said simply placing the key card on the table so everyone could see the amount written on it.

"500 MILLION WOOLONGS." Jet yelled as his eyes bulged and his heart raced.

"HOLY SHIT!" Faye screamed excitedly. _Just as well_ she added to herself. She'd had rotten luck on the dogs.

"Oh my God." Spike breathed in shock. Never had he caught a bounty worth that much. Ed grinned pleased with their reactions.

"And I scored this as well," She had 1000 Woolongs in her palm, "They have this betting pool at the ISSP on who will bag the bounty, half of the pool goes to the hunter. Very happy with the results I must say," She beamed with pride, "so that's 150 each." Faye practically snatched her share out of Ed's hands and thanked her hastily. Jet promptly said his thanks. She held out Spike's share to hand to him.

"Spike?" she said when he didn't take it straight away.

"I don't need it. You keep it."

"There's a difference between need and want. I'm pretty sure you'd _want_ this no matter how small." She tried to persuade him. He still wouldn't take it. She dropped it in his lap. "A welcome home gift, that means you have to take it." She grinned triumphant at her small victory.

"Okay if that's what you want." Spike muttered. Ed put her own share in her pocket. "And the rest goes in the jar. And Faye if I catch you hand in there one more time it'll be more than a slap on the wrist." Her voice carried an edge to it.

"Yeah, yeah," Faye grumbled getting up to leave.

"Dinner, Ed?" Jet asked.

"Yes please," She replied following Jet into the galley. She started to hum to herself. Jet noticed it as a quirk of her former self. _Odd_, but too trivial for him to make something out of it.

"So Ed," Spike tried uncharacteristically to make conversation, "who'd you catch? Who'd chalk up to that much of a reward?"

"Carlos Arinia."

"_Arinia?_" Jet exclaimed flabbergasted. Then his eyes started to narrow into slits and his brows knitted together. "Edward, what have I said about hunting someone as dangerous as Arinia, huh? We're supposed to bring those guys in together. Safer."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, Jet." She didn't really mean it complete though as she swung backwards on her chair.

"Well she must have done well – she got the money," said Spike.

"Not the point." Jet said firmly.

"Let's change the subject. How long until we land Jet?" Ed asked. She was so elated about her catch she almost called Jet by his old _Jet Jet _she caught herself her mouth poised to say his name again shut. She got up to wash her plate.

"Early tomorrow morning."

"I better start on the washing then." Ed said.

"I'll help you." Spike said. There was a pause in conversation. Ed and Jet looked at Spike their jaws dropped wide. Jet thought that this would have to be the last surprise his heart could stand as it stopped and stuttered to a start again for the third time in the last few days.

"Did they fiddle around with you brain as well or something?" Faye poked Spike's head overhearing what he'd said.

"Must have for you to say something like that," Jet justified. Spike waved Faye's finger away like a fly annoyingly.

"No, they didn't do anything to my brain. My head is fine." Spike seethed mostly to Faye.

"Uh…that's fine Spike. You should get some more rest." Ed gently declined.

"I've done enough resting. I need to do something." He replied testily.

"I'm sure you'll take that back once you see the amount of laundry." Faye said sitting down on the couch to watch television.

"C'mon Ed," Spike hauled himself off the couch and headed for the laundry room with Ed in tow. Before leaving the room however Ed gave Faye and Jet a strange bewildered look that translated into 'What the fuck?'

"They must of for you to say that." Spike waved her finger away annoyingly. "No they didn't do anything to my brain. My head is fine." Spike almost seethed at Faye.

"Uh…that's fine Spike. You should get some more rest." Ed declined.

"I've done enough resting. I need to do something."

"I'm sure you'll take that back once you see the laundry." Faye said sitting down on the couch to watch some television. Spike got off of the couch and headed for the laundry Ed in tow. Before Edward left the room she gave Faye and Jet a strange look as if to say 'What the fuck?'

"Ah shit," Spike resigned forlornly as he opened the hatch to the laundry, "no wonder Jet hates doing laundry."

"You can still back out y'know. You don't have to help." Instead of answering her question Spike instructed her to separate the whites from the coloured. There were two large laundry trolleys waiting to be sorted.

"So who's this Arinia?" Spike asked, "What was he up for?"

"Long list. Illegal distribution of drugs, enhancers, weapons, terrorism, theft, hijacking, rape, serial homicides, computer hacker and blah blah blah. Found him in a bar. Hit on him, turned out to be not the greatest approach."

"When you say you 'hit on him' you mean like hitting him?" Spike emphasized 'hitting."

"No, I _hit _on him." Ed corrected unconcerned.

"Hmm," Spike observed. "So what happened after that?"

"He started to get a little frisky so I actually _hit_ him – again and again – until he hit me back," she paused still slightly miffed about it, "then I got really angry and really hit him."

"Sounds like you can handle yourself." Spike filed that piece of information as a warning not to piss Edward off. Ed only nodded in reply. And then silence.

_Oh God this is awkward _Spike thought. Strangely he felt the need to fill the quiet.

"So Edward," Spike paused wracking his brain for something remotely not stupid, "How are you these days?" he mentally slapped himself.

"I'm pretty good these days," she said mockingly not sure where this conversation was going. "I've been busy with bounties, computers, upgrading the Bebop and just thinking about stuff in general."

"Define stuff." She shrugged in answer. _No need for Spike to know that I've been fawning over him ever since I set foot on the 'bop. That I thought I lost all chances of love with you. Insecurity, no sense of belonging – God Edward your wallowing in it knee deep stop being melodramatic. _

"I've been upgrading a lot of stuff on the Bebop – tech wise. Computers, developing programs. You have no idea how fast technology gets outdated these days. It's insane. Today's toaster is tomorrows transport."

"Pardon?" he asked in shock.

"Joke, Spike." She looked at him oddly.

"Oh." Spike said dumbfounded. Ed decided not to make a joke of it. "What kind of programs do you make?"

"All kinds; every type of program. However hacking programs are my speciality. Then you've got your communication, interactive cyber-sex, security, GPS, simulations, whatever the buyer wants really. Buyers range from the ISSP, syndicates, people of anonymity or so they think," she chuckled, "Nothing gets past me." She smirked.

Spike pondered what she had said 'Nothing gets past me.' He wasn't sure whether to admire her, feel threatened, intimidated or scared. However, he was strangely aroused and funnily enough he didn't question what he felt. _I like a woman who can kick ass _he remembered himself saying something like that at one point of time. He just didn't think little, scrawny, scatter-brained Edward would grow into the definition of the perfect woman.


End file.
